Secret Lives
by SVU-4-eva
Summary: MeredithAddison Centric Story. more details in begging of story
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fic. This a Meredith/Addison centric story.

Background: Addison didn't cheat on Derek. They moved to Seattle Grace because Cheif Weber offered Derek and Addison that they could be heads of their departments and have state of the art equipment. Meredith never hooked up with Derek.

**Bold is flashbacks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy but i wish that i did.

* * *

Meredith pulled into the parking lot. She quickly found a spot and parked her S.U.V. She stared into the overhead mirror. Izzy could see that something was wrong with Meredith. She wanted to ask Meredith what was wrong but she knew if she asked that they would be late for rounds. The walked into the hospital and waited for the elevator. George was worried about Meredith and asked her if anything was wrong. Meredith stared blankly into space until George shook her and broke the stare. He asked her again if anything was wrong.

She distantly responded "no" when really something had happened but she didn't want to talk about it because then it would become real.

Meredith, Izzy, and George finally reached the locker room where they saw Christina and Alex. When they enter the locker room they can hear Christina and Alex arguing about something but they decide not to get involved.

Just as Meredith, Izzy, and George were about to change into their scrubs Bailey comes in to the room and hands out the assignments for the day.

"Stevens you're with Dr. Sloane, Karev and Yang you're in the pit, Grey you're with Dr. Montgomery."

Right before Bailey was about to walk out of the door Meredith asked her if she could switch with one of the interns. Bailey turned around quickly and stared Meredith right in the eye and told her "no changing the assignment ever."

As her hopes of avoiding the one person that she didn't want to see that day she slowly walked out of the locker room and proceeded to look for Addison. Meredith was walking as though it was the worst day she could ever experience. She figured the best place to find Addison was to go to the N.I.C.U so she immediately started to walk the opposite way

Just as she was about to head down the hall she saw Addison.

She tried to walk the other way but Addison caught up with her. She couldn't look Addison in the eye so she did everything possible to not but all she could think about was Addison's hazel eyes. She finally gave into temptation and looked at her in the eyes. She couldn't help but have flashbacks to what had happened only 12 hours before.

**Meredith walked into Joe's bar after a long 18 hour shift. She sat in her regular seat. Joe walked up to her and poured her a shot of Tequila without even asking her what she wanted. She tossed back that shot faster than Joe could put the bottle down. After she finished her shot she looked around the bar to see who was there and if she recognized anyone. **

**She saw only one person sitting at the edge of the bar with two drinks in front of her. Meredith got up from her seat and sat in the empty one next to ** **Addison****. Meredith asked her why she had two drinks in front of her and she answered "so I could get drunk faster." **

**Trying to act like a good person Meredith asked her if anything was wrong. At first ** **Addison**** didn't want to answer but as she thought about it she figured it would be better than holding it in. She told ** **Addison**** that she thinks that her marriage is over. ** **Addison**** then went on to tell Meredith that she doesn't love Derek anymore and that she is in love with someone else that works in the hospital but can't tell them. **

**Addison**** told Meredith that she told Derek today and that Derek blew up at her for destroying their 15 year marriage on a crush. Derek stormed out of the hospital and jetted home. By the time that she caught up with him all of her stuff was on the lawn outside the trailer that they were living in. Derek told ** **Addison**** that he never wanted to see her again and slammed the door on the trailer.**

**

* * *

**

next Chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far


	2. Chapter 2

**Addison stood outside of the trailer in disbelief. She started banging on the door but Derek refused to open it. It suddenly started to rain so Addison ran to her car and tried to find someplace to go. She went to the hotel that she and Derek stayed in when they first got to Seattle. She checked into the hotel, went up to her room and dropped off her bags. She then proceeded to Joe's bar. This is where she met up with Meredith.**

**Meredith and Addison proceeded to have drinks at the bar and talk about what happened. Addison wouldn't tell Meredith who she had a crush. Meredith could see that Addison was getting drunk very quickly so she stopped drinking to make sure that Addison would get home o.k.**

**Meredith pried the shot glass away from Addison and helped her to her car. Meredith drove Addison back to the hotel. When they got up to the room Addison asked Meredith to stay awhile because she didn't want to be alone. Meredith agreed but she knew if she was going to stay with Addison that she needed to have some more liquor. She emptied out the mini fridge and proceeded to catch up to Addison with how drunk she was.**

**When Addison was sure that Meredith was drunk enough that she wouldn't remember anything in the morning she told her who she is in love with. Addison proceeded to tell Meredith that she is in love with her and kissed her passionately. Before Addison could pull away because she realized the mistake he made Meredith pulled her in tighter and began to kiss Addison passionately. Addison hands began to move up and down Meredith's body slowly so she wouldn't miss a thing. She gently tugged at the bottom of Meredith's shirt to signal she wanted to take it off. They broke away for a second. Long enough to remove each others shirts. Before they went back to kissing they looked deeply into each others eyes to make sure this was the right thing to do. Addison grabbed Meredith and brought her close. Meredith began to lean back without letting go of Addison until she was lying on the bed. Addison started to kiss Meredith on the neck and slowly made her way down Meredith's body until she was at her waist. She unzipped Meredith's pants and removed them. She continued to kiss Meredith until she reached her destination. She began to hear moans coming form Meredith. Addison went back to kissing Meredith while one of her hands were gently massaging Meredith right breast. Her other hand was below Meredith's waist. Meredith continued to moan and writhe around on the bed. She was feeling things that she never thought she could feel. They continued for two hours until neither one of then had the energy to continue. They cuddled until they both fell asleep. **

**Meredith was the first to wake up the next day. She started groaning as she moved around because of all the alcohol she had the night before. She sat up slowly to make sure that her head wouldn't hurt. When she was sitting up in the bed she realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She dreaded turning her head to see who was in the bed with her. Before she turned to see who was in the bed she looked around the room and realized she wasn't in her room. When she looked down she saw long fiery red hair.**

**Immediately she jumped out of bed shrieking which woke up Addison. When she saw Meredith at the edge of the bed wearing only a sheet she looked under the covers to see that she was also naked. She rubbed her head and tried to talk to Meredith about what happened but Meredith immediately got dressed and ran out of the hotel. When she realized the time she had to rush to the hospital without being able to change or shower. **

Which brings us to the awkwardness of Addison and Meredith in the N.I.C.U


	3. Chapter 3

Addison looked into Meredith's eyes and Meredith could immediately see her eyes light up. Addison began barking orders at Meredith for tests and scans that she needed to get. Meredith was relieved because she thought that Addison wasn't going to bring up what happened last night. Meredith continued to write down the orders. When she was done she asked Addison if there was anything else. Addison hesitated to respond so Meredith began to walk away. Just before she was outside the N.I.C.U Addison told Meredith that she needed to see her in her office at 1:00. Meredith left and proceeded to do the stuff she needed to get done.

1:00 rolled around a lot faster than Meredith would have liked. She was on the elevator staring at the numbers as she went from floor to floor. When the elevator opened at her floor she let out a sigh before getting off. She walked as slow as possible so that it would take longer to reach Addison's office. Meredith slowly opened the door to Addison's office. Before she could get fully into the door she felt something grab her and pull her in. Addison pushed Meredith up against the back of the door and gave her a long and passionate kiss. She could hear moans coming from Meredith's mouth. Addison untied the knot in Meredith scrubs and proceeded to put her hand down her pants.

Meredith arched her back so that her hips were closer to Addison. Addison continued to slowly move her hands down until she reached Meredith's wet center. She pushed Meredith's underwear to the side and proceeded to insert 2 fingers into Meredith. She immediately let out a loud moan which Addison quickly hushed by giving Meredith a kiss. Addison took her other hand and gently began to move up Meredith's stomach until she reached her breast. Addison then slipped her hand under her bra and began to message Meredith's breast.

Addison slowly moved her fingers in and out of Meredith. The moans from Meredith began to escalate. Addison began to move faster while Meredith thrusted her hip in rhythm with Addison. Meredith's muscles began to contract around Addison's fingers. She knew that Meredith was close so she began to speed up even more until Meredith came. She let out an earth shattering moan that Addison couldn't contain. Before she could release Meredith she heard a knock on the door. It was a nurse asking is she was alright. Addison quickly answered yes and waited until the nurse walked away. She finally let Meredith down and waited for her to say something. It took a while for Meredith to regain her voice. When she was able to speak all she could say was "WOW"


End file.
